Fifty Years of Peace
Brutus and Hans are the heroes of the empire. Hohenheim has been trusted to the sailor Ken M. and is being sent far away were he will never come into contact with the people of Epic again. East city invest heavily in South city to rebuild from the destruction that occurred and the land is mostly peaceful. With General Lee of Fencing dead, the army does not having anyone to lead them, so Brutus and Hans journey across Epic to eradicate the remaining namen. 3 years after the defeat of Hohenheim, Brutus and Hans split up to find meaning in unending life. Hans the Quick goes to the summit of Mt. Power and mediates for 11 years. The temple atop Mt. Power received many less monks in the last 14 years due to the huge recruiting campaign by the East city ground enhancing school and the fire school of North city. Hans leaves the temple to try and find additional followers, telling citizens about the duo that saved the empire and the man who used wind enhancing to defeat the evil emperor's main general Coldsteel. In only 11 years though, the efforts of Lee of Fencing had been exaggerated and named him the hero of the empire. Most of the soldiers during the Meka invasion were between 15 and 33 years old, but only the strongest survived, and they must have had more loyalty to the General than to two mercenaries. Hans went back to Mt. Power and continued to meditate for another 2 years. He then came to the conclusion that his and Brutus's talents would be needed again, but their story would not, because it was better for the people to think an ordinary man who worked hard was able to defeat a monster given the powers of all the elements. Hans stayed at the top of Mt. Power and taught wind enhancing to the few monks that came. Brutus the Strong chose different route. He went to Mt. Fury to practice his sword skill and forget about the legions of evil. Brutus thought about what Hohenheim had become, and how the three of them were brothers of the eclipse. The strange power the eclipse had given them, the power of strength, the power of speed, the power of soul. After 2 years training in the lava fields, Brutus went back to South city to see the repairs. At the docks was a single statue of him holding the breaker blade, which he still carried. Some people went up to him asking if he was the one who saved the city from the namen with his huge sword. Brutus told them though he longs for battle the which he had only seen those years ago, the death of a warrior like General Lee of Fencing was something he never wanted to happen to him, a death from an enemy whose strengths you cannot even fathom until he has already stricken you down. Brutus laid his sword down and took off his armor and placed it at the statue. Brutus went to the great forest and made a home deep inside the trees underground. Every few weeks he would go to East city and buy food and oil. People knew who he was at first but started to forget him. He was now only the man who comes to the market to buy fish and grain. Four years living in the great forest Brutus went to West city and got a job in the mines. West city was becoming smaller because of the amount of people moving to South city where land was now cheap and workers needed. A year of working in the mine and Brutus was tired. A new material called vibranium had been discovered which required large amounts of fire enhancers, so now mining efforts were far increased and the amount of people in the mine increased with it, but not the city dwellers. Brutus left the mine and went to North city. The legend of Brutus and Hans was least known in North city, and fire enhancers had long had a rivalry with ground enhancers. Brutus was in a saloon one day when a small girl came in looking for mercenaries to hire. Her parents had both been taken from their home one day by fire cultist and she was willing to pay 2,000 gold to get them back. A group of three mercenaries agreed to the terms and went looking for the cultist. Brutus followed them to a fort in the tundra. As the mercenaries approached, flames came upon them and they fled. Brutus drew from the ground armor that would protect him from the heat, but not so much from physical attacks and approached. The cultist shot flame at him but Brutus punched cannons at them and killed the cultist. Inside the main chamber of the fort, the cultist leader was eating the heart of a person. The cultist leader believed that if you ate the heart of someone who had not devoted their soul power to an element, you could gain their soul power for yourself. Brutus killed the cultist with a cannot shot and left the fort. Brutus inspected the fort and found the dead bodies of many people with their hearts taken out. Like Godo who had given up his entire personality in search of more power, the cultist leader had given up everything that made him a good person. Brutus went back to North city and told the girl nothing could be done about her parents, but the cultist who took her parents were all dead now. A few mercenaries confronted Brutus about the fort, that hey had been there and it was impenetrable. How at least 30 fire enhancers were guarding it. Brutus told them he easily crushed them. The mercenary leader challenged Brutus to a fight, ground vs ground. The mercenary leader used basic ground enhancing techniques on Brutus, and Brutus showed the leader the cannon, made by stomping on the ground to send a chunk of ground in the air and then punching it to send it forward ans give it the shape of a spear. The leader tried to do it and broke his hand on the rock. The leader ordered his men to attack Brutus, and Brutus took them all out with his cannon. Some police came and picked up the men, and they took Brutus with them. A judge determined that Brutus was only interested in protecting himself from the mercenaries released him. A few days later, Brutus was in a different saloon and heard some people talking about the invasion of Meka. The people were talking about the glorious victory for North city warriors that fought alongside General Lee and killed many wraiths. Brutus corrected them, that he had to protect the soldiers and only him and General Lee did any actual fighting. The men did not believe that Brutus could have fought in the battle that occurred 8 years ago. The men tried to fight Brutus but got wreaked. Soon more people were joining the fight, people who had lost parents or friends during the battle on Meka. Brutus fought many people before he gave up. The people were upset that their family was forced to fight the namen on Meka because they could use enhancer abilities, and Brutus was telling them they died for nothing because one man was able to do the work of thousands. Brutus was captured and brought to jail. Brutus spent the next 42 years in the deep ground mining branch of the North city prison. While in prison, Brutus did not use his full ground enhancing abilities. Many prisoners were fire and ground enhancers, but low level ones. The warrior culture that stemmed from the sudden creation of a nation wide problem, the namen, was being unnecessary because now that Hohenheim was gone, nothing was threatening the peaceful empire, and the warriors who found employment for the past 30 years fighting namen no longer had a lively hood. Brutus trained his sword skill while hidden in the prison. His records were eventually lost and everyone associated with him died. The average lifespan for men was only 45 years, and everyone who had ever known Brutus's reason for being jailed was gone. The only thing known about him now was his prisoner number, 1067, and that he was much stronger than any ordinary man.